One Day You'll Be mine
by xbabiegherl13x
Summary: She loved him secretly...he never knew. She watched him marry another, he watched her run away. Now she's back, but she's changed and not for the best. What will become of them? IK
1. Hidden tears

**Title: One Day You'll Be Mine**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 1: Hidden Tears**

**X**

**X**

**x**

**A/N:** This is kind of a angsty fic, I guess. I'm not really good with capturing emotions, but well I try. This is my first real attempt at one though so, hopefully you'll review. Later

**X**

**X**

**X**

I stood there, watching as the priest recited the words that would bind the couple that stood on the platform in the front of the room to holy matrimony. I couldn't say my heart wasn't breaking slowly, a piece of me breaking with every word that was spoken. It was as if someone had torn my flesh open, ripped out my heart and crushed it to pieces. The pain was unbearable, something inside of me I didn't even know was there, was raped and taken from me. All that was left of me was an empty shell.

Although inside I might have been dying, I kept my stoic stature. I remained seemingly unaffected, my body as stiff as a plank of boards, my head held up high. As much as I wanted to release the tears that were building up inside of me, I kept them locked, refusing to show my weakness to the ones around me.

As if I couldn't have felt any worse, the one man that was causing all my pain turned slightly to acknowledge me, sending me a comforting smile. God how I loved his smile. It always melted all my pain away every time he would give me even the faintest smirk. I locked gazes with him, his liquid pools of molten gold melting within my sapphire blues, clashing together in a deep liquid swirl. Every time, it made my heart flutter.

I mustered up the biggest smile I could afford, but sadly all that came out was a weak depressing half-smile. I should have been happy for him. I should have been congratulating him and giving him my best regards. A part of me was screaming inside, scolding me for being so selfish. Today was the most important day of his life, and yet here I was, ready to ruin it for him because of my petty emotions. I mentally scoffed, trying to calm down my emotions which were currently going haywire. I've never felt this way before, so weak and vulnerable. It was if someone ripped me open and twisted my insides around.

My musings ceased to a stop once the priest stated something, causing him to look away from me and direct his gaze towards the preacher. The woman next to him also directed her gaze towards the preacher, dressed in a white sleeveless velvet gown, clinging tightly against her pale skin and leading down past her legs only to flare out at the bottom. The veil she wore covered her face, a white see-through material made only her dark black eyes evident through the fabric. Her hair was held up in a tight elegant bun, her soft ebony locks confined with small silver clips. She looked absolutely gorgeous, which only served to make me feel worse.

The weak smile I had tried to plaster unto my face, quickly faded and was replaced with a deep frown. No matter how hard I tried to be happy, everything inside of me objected. My emotions refused to succumb to my wishes and I hated myself for it. I couldn't help the burning seethe of anger that suddenly blinded my senses. Why couldn't I be the one up there? My life was always taking a turn for the worse, whenever I wanted something, I would get the opposite. Whenever I tried fighting for what I believed was right , I ended up being wrong. In my whole life, I was always second place, even when it came to the one I love. I was always second best, it will never change will it?

The couple in front of me suddenly turned to face each other, locking gazes as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. I could hardly bear it. I had to fight back the urge to turn around, and forced myself to continue watching. A loving smile, the type of smile that I would never get to see him direct at me, was on his face as he looked into the eyes of the woman next to him. She echoed his smile, her black pools sparkling with love and warmth.

The priest began to talk again, but I couldn't hear a word he said. To me, it was if he spoke silent words that would never reach my ears, not even if he screamed it. For all I could hear or see, was the look of complete love and adoration that filtered his handsome features. I almost cringed as he took her small delicate hand in his, cupping it between his masculine fingers.

What I wouldn't give for him to look at me that way, for him to hold my hand lovingly and whisper those three words that would instantly heal my dying heart. I bleed for him, inside I ripped, tore, and broke all for him and he would never know what he did to me. He would go on, living his life happily with her, without ever knowing that today, he killed me inside. He will never know my little secret, it will remain in my heart, locked inside until I burry it with me. At least that was how I wanted it, but fate always had a knack for twisting up my plans.

The preacher smiled, telling the groom to repeat the words after he had recited him. The groom, of course complied, reciting every word that had come from the preacher's mouth as he looked into the bride's eyes lovingly. Once he had finished his declaration and promises, he slipped a beautiful diamond ring unto one of her small slender fingers.

Her eyes widened with happiness, tears of joy clouding her dark black pools as she stared at the gorgeous golden ring that was currently locked unto her ring finger. She smiled, reciting the words essential from the priest after he had recited them to her. Once she had finished, she slipped a gleaming golden band unto his ring finger, both exchanging loving smiles as they locked gazes once again.

I held back a sob, wiping my eyes with the palm of my hand which were currently becoming glossy with tears as they brimmed the border of my eyelids, my thick black lashes becoming sleek as I tried to blink the tears away. I didn't want to cry, not in front of them, not in front of everyone. I could have gotten away with it, the brides mother was also crying, but not for the same purposes as myself.

The moment of truth entered the scene, causing silence to settle across the room as everyone waited observantly. It was time, for if anyone had objections to this marriage, it was time to speak now or forever held their peace.

My body screamed at me, telling me to stand up and object. Admit the barren that you have held upon your shoulders for as long as you had met him. Tell him now before it's too late, if it isn't too late already. I Shook my head, refusing to give into the opportunity that was currently presenting itself right in front of me. 'Get up!' My mind screamed, it took every fiber of my being to ignore the foolish thoughts and press them to the back of my head.

What would it result in? If I was to stand up and tell them they shouldn't get married because I harbored strong feelings for the groom? What would they do? They would laugh, ignore my pathetic pleas and would only result in my already torn heart to become battered even more.

So I stayed down, probably making the biggest mistake in my life. I compressed my lips tightly, making sure nothing would slip out. It wasn't right, I couldn't ruin his big day for him. We had talked about it for a long time now, even I myself had helped him plan the wedding. Why would I ruin it for him? For my best friend?

I wouldn't ruin it for my own selfish purposes. If he loved her, then let him be with her. All I can do is wish them good luck with their marriage, and hopefully they could live together happily for the rest of their years till death do them part. I couldn't help but wonder, what will become of me after that? Will I no longer be his best friend? Will he be too busy starting a family to offer a minute with the lowly shadow he used to hang out with in his youth days?

From the corner of my eye I caught his stare, snapping my head in his direction, the tingling feelings of being watched were proven correct as I locked gazes with his golden pools once again. A sudden swirl of emotions bursted through my wildly flashing cerulean orbs as we stared at each other, I couldn't quite determine the look he was gracing me with, but it only caused me to yearn for him more.

Oh how I so badly wanted to tell him. To tell him that I had loved him since the day we met, but could only offer friendship for I was afraid the feeling wasn't mutual. He never looked at me the way he looked at her. I didn't even have the faintest chance.

But still, the look he was sending me was as if he wanted to tell me something. His golden orbs flashing wistfully. He smiled gently in my direction, apparently glad to see his best friend sharing his moment with him. I tried once again to smile, he didn't know how much will power it took to smile back at him, silently telling him I was happy for him and glad he had made a commitment in his life. He took that as a reassurance everything was alright, as he shifted his gaze back unto his bride.

The final words were said as I watched helplessly in the crowd of people, staring from the sidelines. She whispered her 'I do.' making me wish even more that I could just leave the room. Run away before it was his turn to return the promise, but I was too late. Sending me one last glance, he turned back to her and whispered the words that made the final twist in my heart, the most painful one churn my insides.

"I do."

The moment their lips met, something inside me snapped. The strong containment I had deep within me, broke as I jumped out of my seat. Everyone around me roared with applause, some crying in happiness, others just plastering smiles upon their faces as they clapped for the new married couple.

I was no longer controlling my actions, as I broke out into a run. Flying past crowds of people and stumbling over chairs as I ran towards the exit. The tears I had tried to suppress, were now flowing down my cheeks hastily as I rushed out of the chapel.

I loved him, with every single shred of my broken heart. I cooped with him dating her for the past two years, I stayed by his side even when it was ripping me apart day by day. I offered my shoulder whenever they ran through rough edges, and guided them with all the knowledge a best friend could offer, and in return I got complete and utter heart break.

It was as if my whole world had been swallowed by a deep never ending pit of darkness. Was this the gratitude that was displayed for all my kindness? There was nothing left for me to do now, the man I loved had just been taken away from me.

It really hurts when the one you love, loves someone else. I should have given up a long time ago. I still don't understand why I kept going. I could have just turned away, and shut my heart out from him, but instead I got caught up and twisted. Now I'm nothing but a broken empty shell, wishing there was some way I could repair everything that I have lost.

A part of me, the only sensible part left, told me I should be happy. He's finally with the one he loves, and now he can live with her and be happy. I should be happy for him. But happiness just wasn't an option. As soon as I had bursted out of the chapel, the heavy drops of rain plundered from the sky, straight unto my small form, but I ignored it and continued to keep running, although I was drenched instantly.

I know he heard me leave, I could feel his eyes burning unto the back of my skull when I ran straight down the red carpet and out of the church. I almost could hear him scream my name, even as I ran, my senses blinded by my heart ache and pain, the loud claps of thunder only serving to worsen my mood.

I truly loved him, if only I had told him sooner, maybe I wouldn't have had to experiance this overwhelming pain that ate at my soul. It's too bad I was too naive and too foolish to overcome my fears, and let it get the best out of me. I will always love him, Inuyasha Tashio...

The one man that had stolen my heart and left me torn without it. This is my story of pain and love. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my story.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** Please review.


	2. A fairytale cut short

**Title: One Day You'll Be Mine**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 2 - A fairytale cut short**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update, finals just passed so I was trying to concentrate on them. I'm praying that I passed. Well, I got a few projects to do, so I don't know when the next update will be. Sorry, but it'll be faster if you review for me, offer some encouragement. Sometimes that's all I really need. Well thanks everyone for all your reviews, I really appreciate them.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Who can truly define love? It's not some formula into which one plugs people and receives the result of 'positive' or 'negative', like a pregnancy test of sorts. Instead we search for love, to find in those of the eyes that hold us captive. That lure us into a deadly trap so that we might find the other half of our image. Is the world spinning at such breakneck speed we no longer have the ability to love with any freedom and ease?_

_No one can truly explain it. To say it's but a mere feeling that builds into the midst of your conscience. An overwhelming invisible form that enters your body and consumes you. Eating your mind away, until you are no longer able to control your thoughts. Images are painted unto the depths of your closed eye lids, memories haunt you daily. _

_It reaches to the hysterical point where you can do nothing but breathe, sleep, and feel that other person. Is that what love truly is? Or is love merely a lie?_

_For if one should fail, love will only become a trap that will encase you into a deep spiral of pain and loss. There are many flaws in the game of love that one might not realize. Betrayal, jealousy, pain, anger. When a person chooses to love, it goes unnoticed to them that they are taking a test. To challenge your ability to love with all of your heart, or to hide behind half of yourself. _

_I chose to hide, to bind away half of my heart in hopes of rescuing myself. It is safe to say I have failed the test. My love wasn't nearly enough to save me from dying. To keep my heart protected. One could say I was foolish, or simply naive, but you know nothing of heart ache, until you have fallen deeply into the hands of one that is already held captive by another. _

**X**

**X**

**X**

I could feel the moonlight. The soft shimmering gleam that enveloped me with a warm luminous glow. It clouded my entire appearance, and enlightened both my body and my mind as I stood near the front of an old battered down apartment, two black bags tucked firmly into my strong grasp. I stood for awhile, allowing my gaze to become enraptured by the beautiful site. It was not so often that I was able to just sit back and enjoy the comely things in life.

Even though the scenery displayed before me was so enlightening and the mood it generated was so peaceful, I couldn't suppress the tears that welled up in the creases of my eyes. Images of my past and current position flashing wildly about my eyes which held a light red hue, a stream of tears staining my cheeks and making my skin sleek with a warm salty liquid. I had been through so much, and until recently I had been doing ok, but now . . I wasn't sure what was happening to me. Not after I found out . .

I stopped my train of thought, in fear of bringing more tears out of my system as I dried my eyes with the sleeves of my blood red blouse. There was so many things that could break a person's spirit. I had been put through a number of those things ever since that retched day.

Ever since that day at the chapel, I was always on the run, not once have I been able to stop running. I was not such a free woman that I was able to settle down in one place and start a family. Something in my life was missing. Something that I could not determine, yet fate had always seemed to bestow me with problems that I could not solve.

You could say I lost a part of myself or simply that I was never able to attain completion. It was all thanks to one man . . or should I say hanyou? One particular hanyou male that was able to sneak his way into the folds of my heart and hold me captive within my own emotions. It was obvious to say, that I was hooked instantly into his trap. I should have known better, but what could one do if they were blinded and penetrated by a strong dose of love, so deep that I couldn't even see it coming.

Just like a weak and defenseless animal, caught and snared off guard. Not even eating away at my own soul could have released me from my containment. Perhaps if I had been more aware, or maybe if I had been more bold, I wouldn't have had to deal with the daily torment that my fate has so generously put me through.

Even as I slowly die day by day, consistent memories flood through my mind, I still can't help but love him. A part of me has never stopped, and probably never will. Even if at this very moment he is sitting at home, living happily with his wife while I suffer, I still can't force myself to stop. I guess not all stories come to a happy ending. Not everyone's fairy tale can come true.

I knew it was wrong of me. My love would never be noticed. It was only wasted on him, on someone I could never have. That simple fact didn't serve to stop him, he still haunted me. His image was painted permanently onto the back of my eye lids, so that when I clamp my eyes shut, I can only see him. The smooth textures of his handsome face, the glossy strands of his silver hair, but the most captivating feature, the two deeply painted, molten gold pools.

My heart still ached at the memory, and out of sheer remembrance a shiver ran down my spine. He seemed like only a dream now . . a part of my imagination. So surreal that I could practically reach out my hand, and touch him within the clouds of my dreams.

It had been so long since I had seen him. Months passed without a word exchanged between us, eventually time had increased into years and still I hadn't contacted him. I was afraid, to say the least. I was afraid of seeing him with her, the memory alone broke my heart. I was conflicted, confused, so young and fragile, I didn't know what action or course to take.

Over time, my body had acted on it's own accord. I figured, in order to escape from my pain, I could just run away from it all. I would keep running, until my past had aged to the point that it had been forgotten and locked away into the back of my head. At the time it had seemed reasonable, but now all I have is regret.

I ran away from everything, my family, my friends, my life, and especially _him_. He was the last person I ever wanted to lay eyes upon again, and if destiny didn't always try to fuck up my plans, I would have been able to do just that.

Life was suddenly taking a turn for the worst, and I found myself in the most difficult predicament I have had to face since I had first met him. There was no where else left for me to run, and I needed some sort of shelter. The years had changed me, and in the mix of heartache and confusion, I made bad decisions that eventually lead to horrible outcomes.

I was young, I was foolish. Blinded by heartache, fueled by misery. It was plain to see the scars that were clearly so evident through my liquid blue pools, the mysterious eyes that were once filled with warmth and joy, now clouded with a deep turmoil, the scars flaring with every flicker and liquid curve of my sorrowful gaze.

I still couldn't understand how I had fallen so deeply into such a state. How I had allowed myself to crumble so feebly. My actions lead me straight into my own casket, and there was nothing I could do to undo my mistakes. What's done is done. The past had been written and printed, and I was unable to go back and rewrite anything, to fix all mistakes and correct every misprinted action that I had chosen.

I was well aware of the things in my life that I had done wrong. One could not even consider counting how many tears I had shed in regret and sorrow for the outcome of my life. For what I had become. Nothing could possibly fix me now, or perhaps one could, but the only one with even the slightest capability of repairing me, has probably long forgotten me now.

Even as I stood with my black bags held closely to my chest, the warm illuminating glow of the moon light's soft embrace covering every angle of my body, the stars outlining the sky and casting their soft rays in harmony to the moon, still I was unable to be put to ease. My nerves were still racked, my breathing short, my eyes a puffy red as I tried to enjoy the peaceful scenery.

I was leaving again, just as I had done so many times before. Entering a town with only one motive in mind, to stay for as long as I was able until I would take my leave once more. You could say I was a runaway of sorts, or that was what I had become. From the terrible outcome of a love gone wrong.

I was running short on places to escape too, and soon I found myself having to make one of the most difficult decisions in a long time. I had gotten a call from one of my old friends, one of my friends that I had left behind that day at the chapel when I had ran with every ounce of energy left in my body. I don't know how she was able to locate me, but somehow she had managed to contact me, and hearing her voice after so long was like church bells on a warm summer day.

Oh how I missed her so. How I missed all of them. I could not even count how many times I thought of returning home, of suddenly showing up and returning back to my old life . . but then what? What would happen afterwards? Would I continue to live a lie, continue to maintain a normal life and forget everything in my past? I couldn't possibly go back, especially when he would be there to remind me every day why I had suddenly become torn inside out.

After hearing the news that she had been so eager, and yet so hesitant to tell me, I remember a sudden sense of new found sorrow seemed to regenerate throughout my body as I gripped the phone tightly in the palm of my hands. My knees buckling, and my breathing becoming shallow as I held the phone with trembling hands.

I remember clearly how I felt when she told me, and the words she had chosen to tell me with. It had been no less then a week ago.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_A loud ringing noise pierced the air, drowned out by the sound of the shower running as the water made contact with the marble floor. Kagome heard the noise faintly through the loud stabbing of the water as it splashed unto the cold surface of her bathroom floor and hesitantly pushed the brightly decorated drapes out of her way. The steam from the temperature of the water rose and filtered the room in a hazy fog, leaving Kagome to stumble her way across the bathroom to retrieve her robe._

_The phone was consistent, ringing loudly and shrilly as she made her way out of the bath room, her white cotten filled bath robe draped around her body as she tied the knot in place. She made her way into her temporary bed room, plucking the phone from it's cradle as she was eager to silence the irritating _sound.

"_Hello?" She mumbled into the phone, brushing a few wet loose locks of her hair out of her face. There was a strange sound that erupted through the phone, sounding like the line had been filled with static as she strained to hear the words coming from the person on the other line._

"_I- is Kagome there?" The voice was meek and aged from exhaustion, but from the feminine sound she could tell it was from the voice of a woman that called her, yet she still hadn't recognized who it belonged too. _

_She was instantly on guard, placing barriers up in case it was someone she would rather not initiate a conversation with, for fear of revealing too much information regarding her where-abouts.. _

"_Who wants to know?" Kagome spoke evenly into the phone, her voice lined with cold yet questioning intentions. _

"_It's Sango." _

_That was enough to almost cause Kagome to drop the phone in her astonishment, the smooth surface nearly slipping from her suddenly weakened grasp as she struggled to process the information thoroughly. She hadn't heard nor spoken to Sango for several years, and suddenly she was calling after years of a silent separation. She had no idea how to react, so the silence remained for a few moments until finally she chose to speak again._

"_Sango? Is it really you?" She sounded exasperated and yet filled with disbelief, a new fire lit within the depths of her voice as she spoke to one of her old, yet dearest friends. _

"_Yes Kagome. It's me. I finally found you." Sango whispered happily, her voice wavering as she took in a struggling gasp of air. She had been searching for her for a long time now, and finally she was able to speak with her after so long._

"_What has become of you Kagome? Why did you suddenly disappear?" Sango questioned, her curiosity and concern bubbled up so high within her she couldn't help but want some answers as to why her friend would suddenly abandon every one dear to her._

_That was the last thing Kagome wanted to discuss at that moment, she was too filled with feelings that had long ago been forgotten as she listened to the soft warming voice of her old friend. It had been a long time since she had talked to someone who had cared about her, so long that she had forgotten what it felt like to be cared about._

"_Oh Sango. I've missed you so much." She chose to ignore her questions, yet Sango seemed fine with it as she answered back weakly._

"_I've missed you too Kagome. You don't know how hard it was to get in contact with you. Everyone said you were jumping from town to town now and it would be a miracle if I would catch up to you." _

_Kagome didn't know how to explain to her why she had left so suddenly. She would probably think of her as foolish and naive, but she couldn't help but feel the way she did. Her actions were driven from her crazy emotions and she couldn't help it. _

"_I'm sorry. To everyone." Kagome finally managed to mumble weakly as she fidgeted with the soft fabric of her robe. _

"_Everyone was so worried about you. Your mother went searching for you for weeks, even Inuyasha was going insane with concern - "_

"_Stop." Kagome bit her tongue harshly, refraining herself from saying something to upset both her and her friend. She didn't want to even hear his name ever again. He had been her blessing, and at the same time, her curse. He had shown her the gift of love, and at the same time pain. Hearing his name spoken aloud was like a new knife lodging it's way into her heart, awakening her from a deep slumber that she might have fallen into._

_A simple reminder of him, was enough to spring forth the horrible pain that had been building up inside of her ever since the day he married the woman he loved._

_Sango was confused by Kagome's sudden cold demand and wondered briefly what she had said to make her suddenly so upset. She sounded like she had just brought up some sort of tragic death to someone she cared deeply about when she mentioned Inuyasha, and frankly it was starting to concern her._

"_What's wrong?" Sango asked, her voice filled with confusion as she waited patiently for Kagome's reply. _

_After what seemed like a small eternity, Kagome finally chose to speak again._

"_Why have you called me after so long Sango? Tell me. There must be some sort of reason, and I better not hear you try to persuade me into coming back home, I have long ago promised myself not -"_

_She was cut off abruptly as Sango began to speak, instantly silencing her as she listened to the girl's words carefully._

"_No Kagome. I called you to tell you something extremely important. I'm afraid I bring you terrible news, but you must know." She paused, wanting desperately to hear some sort of response, something to allow her to continue as she listened intently. _

"_Go on." Kagome finally responded as Sango formulated her words carefully throughout her mind. This was one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do, and it was hurting her to know she was the only one capable enough to do it._

"_It's about your mother." The warning in Sango's voice, and the small quiver of sorrow was enough to cause Kagome's heart to wrench in her chest, a dreadful knot building up in the pit of her stomach as she waited for Sango to continue._

"_Kagome . . I'm so sorry but your mother . ." She couldn't allow herself to continue, but Kagome was suddenly eager to find out, yet at the same time she was horrified. After taking another deep breath, reluctantly, she continued._

"_She was diagnosed with cancer about a couple months ago. The doctors tried everything they could, but it reached it's final stage and . . she has passed away." Sango's voice cracked on the last sentence, and Kagome could tell she was on the verge of crying. After all, Mrs. Higurashi was like a second mother to her. She had known her for as long as she had known Kagome, which had been since they were small children._

_Kagome didn't seem to register this new information clearly at first. Her mouth was glued shut in stunned silence as the relation of the matter suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She had gone so rigid and stiff that she resembled the qualities of a stone statue, her face suddenly paling immensely, her ivory skin becoming an even lighter shade as she processed Sango's words through her head over and over again._

_Her mother, the woman she had loved so much and the one that had raised her. Was dead ._

_That was the last thought running through her mind, as the phone suddenly slipped from her hands, sliding unto the floor and hitting the ground with a loud crash. Tears brimming her pained sapphire eyes as she opened a quivering mouth to utter under her breath._

"_Mom . ."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

I knew what I had to do, but I was terrified beyond belief just at the mere thought of it. As much as I loved my mother and wished with every fiber of my being to honor her in death as I had so neglected her in life, I just couldn't find the strength to do it. I knew that deep down in my heart, if I didn't attend her funeral I would never forgive myself, and that would only result the death of me, seeing as how my poor heart has already been sliced by the pain and loss in my life.

I was obligated to return to Japan and pay my respects, somehow fate just wouldn't allow me to shut out my past completely. The one place that I had spent a large chunk of my life avoiding, I was suddenly being drawn back to it. As much as I wanted to keep that part of me buried away in the dust, I couldn't just erase something that had taken up practically my whole existence.

My fate was set and sealed and I felt myself being encased into a decision I had no say on. I felt like I was being trapped into a narrow passageway, the walls slowly closing in on me so that the only direction I could move was backwards, retracing my steps and freeing myself before the walls would crush me.

I had no other choice. I had to return to Japan, I had to become reacquainted with my past, and worst of all, I had to see . . _him_.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** Next chapter** 'A Broken Confrontation'** I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. So she finally gets to see him again, Wonder how he'll react . .


End file.
